warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Loners and Rogues
Loners of the Forest The Loners of the Forest is a place where you can roleplay as loners. Below, in the section called "The Loners" are the descriptons for ever loner, and the place they normally live in. Please see to the article's talk page if you wish to become a loner. The Loners Wanderers: (Have no home and wander throught the territory.) Blacktip - Sleek, longhaired black she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by TeamArticuno101. Len - Stocky, handsome dark ginger tom with two white rings around his eyes and hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Macca - Lightly-built dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Sideswipe - Pretty silvery-blue she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Petal - Beautiful long-haired pale gray she-cat with small white paws, a white chest, white tail tip, white tiped ears, and bright, almost glowing green eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Good Loners: (Cats who live near DawnClan, DuskClan, TawnyClan, or FruitClan and have good relations with them) ''Stone Pack: Stone Pack lives in a cave near the Great Cliff. Guards: Serenity - Very pale ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa Rock - Black tom with green eyes and gray paws. . Roleplayed by Elorisa. Duck - Pale yellow tom. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Oreo - gray and white she-cat with dazzling green-amber eyes. (4pinkbear) '''Queens:' Chisel - Gray she-cat with blue eyes and black paws. Mother of Rock's Kits. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Chisel's Kits: Pebble - Black and gray she-kit with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Fei - Dark ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Moomin - Creamy white tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Cybele - Pretty white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws, and tail tip with intense blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Misha - Pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with cream paws and pretty green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Misha's kits: Chemical - Dappled tortioseshell she-cat with neon-green patches, and bright green eyes. Romance - Pretty, pale green-gray she-cat with pale pink patches and blue eyes. Fighters: Trust - Sandy-brown tom with blue green eyes. . Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Foxglove - Dark ginger she-cat with pale pink and green legs with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Foam - blue-gray she-cat with seafoam green stripes, Frost's sister. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Whisk - black tom with small white flecks, Foam's mate. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Singe - dark gray tom with darker patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Courage - dark brown tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Trust's brother. Strength - muscular pale yellow she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Trust's sister. Apprentices: Milo - small light gray she-cat with darker striped legs, white paws, underbelly, and muzzle. (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) Raasha - darker version of Milo, a tom with intense amber eyes. (4pinkbear) Cloud - gray and white she-cat. (4pinkbear) Turtle - gray and white she-cat. (4pinkbear) Mi-Mi - Young, slender silver she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Yo-Yo - bright red tom with white fecks (4pinkbear) Dizzy - purple-ish gray tom with pinkish-gray spots (4pinkbear) Lil' - small pale gray she-cat (4pinkbear) Prey-Hunters: Flowere - Pretty dark gray she-cat with lighter patches, a blue flower on her forehead, and pretty amber eyes. Mother of Pineheart and Graystorm. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Shine - Pale silver she-cat with darker silver speckles, a white star on her forehead, and bright amber eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Red - dark ginger she-cat with a dark red spot on her head. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Passion - dark gray she-cat with dark purple patches. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Frost - Pale gray she cat with one white ear (Roleplayed by 4pinkbear) 'Elders:' River - old dark blue-gray tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Packless Cats: Miley Fluffy silver grey she-cat, blue eyes, former kittypet. Roleplayed by Destiny Calling. Lives in a hollowed out fallen tree near the Rockpile. Eclipse- Golden yellow tom with blue eyes.Has a wierd accent. Lives in a den on the border of Duskclan and Dawnclan (Roleplayed by Birdpaw) Nudge - Sleek, light brown she-cat with pale, yet intense blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lives in a small rock with a notch in it, with her kits and her mate, Rain. Nudge's kits: Freeze - Pretty light gray tabby she-cat with white flecks and very pale sky-blue eyes. Little - Light brown tabby tom with dark paws and blue eyes. Rain - Handsome light mottled gray tom with pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Lives with his mate NUdge and their kits. Bad Loners: (These are loners who have done evil deeds. Live far away from the other loners.) Metal Pack: Birch - Dark green, moss-stained tom with a missing tail-tip and brown-amber eyes. Father of Pineheart and Graystorm, also of Petalbreeze, Scalewind and Copperhead. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Metal Pack leader. Steel - Big, silver-gray tom with blue eyes. Lives in a boulder near Birch. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Copper - Pale muddy green she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Tin - Dark dirty silver tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Iron - Pale steely-gray tom with large amber eyes. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Creek - silver tom with blue-gray streaks. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Crunch - Dark brown and gray tom with black tabby stripes. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Song - black she-cat with white paws and tail-tip. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Hollow - Long-haired dark brown tom with large black paws and dark brownish-hazel eyes. Roleplayed by Dovesong12. Claw Pack: Stripe - scarred ginger tom. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Leader of Claw Pack. Thrush - brown she-cat. Roleplayed by 4pinkbear. Roleplaying section Below here is where you roleplay as your cats. Please sign you notes. Also, please write after 'a line. Thank You. 4pinkbear 23:54, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Current events: *Aftermath of the DuskClan/DawnClan fight *Dealing with the Evil Ones/Bad Loners Aftermath of the DuskClan/DawnClan fight ''or ''Dealing with the Bad Loners Milo hissed as Foam leaped onto her back. "FOAM!" She yelled angrily. ☯Icefeather Night Whispers ☯ 13:15, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- BlackTip watched Milo and Foam fight from the bushes.Her amber eyes glowing brighter because the light of the moon Your worst Nightmare... 22:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Chisel watched Fei, Pebble, Moomin and Cybele play in the sand near their den. Rock stood guard, chatting with Trust and Serenity. Things had become much more peaceful after the battle that her mate participated in, so she could now watch her two moon old kits grow up. The only thing they had to worry about was Birch and his cronies, Steel, Copper, Tin, and Iron, but they didn't come near the hollow tree where they lived. Fei looked up at her. "Mama, I can hear something." Chisel looked at her tomkit stangely. She was hearing something too. Quietly herding up her kits, she watched as Birch and Iron exploded out of the undergrowth, and raced right over where her for kits were just playing. She looked over at Trust and Rock. "What are we going to do?" she whispered. Cobaltpaw ღ 13:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse watched from the bushes as the loner with kits watch Birch and Iron with fear in her eyes and then to the two other loners. 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:19, October 2, 2010 (UTC) (I just realised they were bad loners LOL) Eclipse sniffed the air trying to catch the scents he gasped as he reconized the scents of Birch and Iron he folded his ears and bristled and prepared to pounce BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 18:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Fei and Cybele peered out of the den to see two muddy looking cats. The two kits had heard there mother talking about Copper and Tin, but Cybele had been half asleep at the time. So, the curious kits padded out of the den, only to have Rock pin them down, his gray paws stained with blood. Birch's blood. There had been a fight. Trust, Serenity and Duck had fought Birch, Steel, Iron and Tin. Copper had tried to steal Frost and Chisel's kits, but they had been firecly guarded by Serenity, who could never have kits over her own. Moomin peered out of the den too, and when he saw Rock pinning down his siblings, he yowled in confusion, and Chisel expoded out of the den, Pebble following close behind. "Rock! What are you doing to Fei and Cybele?" she growled, unsheathing her claws. Rock lifted his paws off of his kits, his black pelt fluffed out. "They were going to inverstigate why Tin and Copper were watching us. I saved them, for it was my duty to watch at night, when Trust and Serenity are asleep." Chisel silently stared him down, and then licked a tuft of fur on Moomin's creamy-white head. Some bushes rustled, making Rock and Chisel leap protectivly in front of their kits. A gray she-cat stepped out of the bushes, a blue flower on her forehead. "Flowere." Chisel stuttered, her blue eyes wide with fear. Flowere nodded. "Yes Chisel, it's me. Birch's former mate. That time of my life is long gone, and all I want to do is help you with your kits. Four kits is quite a handful, I only had to deal with two, Pine and Gray. I think they are named Pineheart and Graystrom now, for they both joined DawnClan. All I want to do is help." she mewed, her amber eyes glowing. Rock nodded reluctantly. "Fine." Cobaltpaw ღ 02:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ---- Trust sat down, curiously. He watched Flowere closely.LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 19:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flowere glared at Trust, her pale amber eyes glowing with rage. "What are you looking at?" she hissed. Cobaltpaw ღ 21:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse narrowed his eyes and stayed hidden he did not think that the other cats would scent him BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- (Sorry Elorisa, I just had to borrow your loners for a sec.) "S-sorry. Just trying to get use to a new member of the Stone Pack." Trust meowed. "Stone Pack?" Flowere echoed, confused. "Oh, its the name of this pack of loners. I'm really sorry for staring, its just how I learn about new members." Trust meowed, and Chisel nodded her head to Flowere. LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 23:18, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse flicked his ears at the mention of Stonepack. He sighed surprised that the other loners did not smell him yet the wind was behind him so he did not see why they did not smell him BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 01:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock licked his paw, seeing a golden tabby pelt out of the corner of his eye. Reeling around, his green eyes blazing with rage, he hissed at Eclipse. "Get out of here Eclipse! Unless you want to join Stone Pack., of course." Cobaltpaw ღ 19:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- "I'm not scared of you, you know" Eclipse snapped he started to growl "Also you don't need to hiss at me i am not your enemy" he started to bristle "Iron, Birch and Ze others our Ze true enemy" he spat "Unless.......You don't care Vhat happens between all Ze loners" Eclipse narrowed his eyes suspicously. With his fur fluffed out he looked bigger then Rock. and he continued "But i Zink you do care" Eclipse huffed off back to his den near Dawnclan and Duskclan. SandBOO...Trick or treat 22:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Flare was looking at the other loners when she scented blood. Shadows's blood, with Birch nearby. She nudged Dappled into the tree with Birchy and ran toward the scent. She heard a cat run away, knowing they did their job. Shadows lay on the ground, his sides barely moving. Flare picked him up and said to her mate, "We have to get to FeatherClan, or Shadows will die." Hazepaw and Birdwing 23:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock only flicked his tail absentmindedly as he saw Eclipse leave. "Chisel. Gather the kits. Trust, Serenity, go get Duck, Milo, Foam, and Whisk. Flowere. Tell us as much as you can about Birch and his gang." The cats nodded and sped off, leaving the patched gray she-cat near Rock. She blinked. "I met Birch around the time I was an apprentice. He was so sweet, I couldn't help to fall in love. And he supposedly loved me too. I was 12 moons when I had Pine and Gray. He left me after that, and I was heartbroken. He is evil, for he left me for Pollenfox, a beautiful young loner. After leaving her too, he met Steel and Iron. They were brothers. They killed so many loners to get their stretch of land, only keeping Tin and Copper. That was when he formed "Metal Pack"." she whispered, tears coming to her pretty amber eyes. Cobaltpaw ღ 23:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- Foam and Milo had been fighting for days. The six moon old Milo's fur was bristling with fury. She felt so angry. "Milo! Foam!" It was Trust! "Trust! I haven't seen you since...well... four moons ago! What's wrong?" "We want you to join Stone Pack!" "Stone Pack? Why?" "We are gonna ajoin together to fight bad loners like Metal Pack!" "Okay, I'm in!" Foam took a step back. "We are inviting all the other good loners we can find, like Duck and Whisk!" "Fine. I'm in, but only if my mate stays too." Foam stepped forward finally, and the cats ran off. ... Whisk, Duck, and Frost wer sharing a mouse. Frost's kits were tumbling around in the grass. "Rawr! Imma Birch! Imma gonna kill you all!" Dizzy meowed. Lil pushed her paw down on his chest. "Not if I kill you first!" She mewed, and pretended to kill him. "Yay! Birdstar saved us all!" "No! Birdstar died already, Burrfang is now leader of DawnClan, under the name Burrstar!" Lil' protested. Yo-yo nudged his mother. "Why am I named Yo-yo?" Frost turned to him. "My twolegs used to have one... it was red with white flecks, round, and went up and down..." "Frost, do you miss Clara?" "Yes... I do..." Duck licked her shoulder in sympathy. "Who's Clara?" Lil' meowed. "My sister, and your aunt-" "Frost! Duck! Whisk! We found you! Come on, we don't have much time!" LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 00:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ---- Serenity's pale ginger fur was fluffed out as she scented some cats. And then she saw them. One was a stocky, handsome dark ginger tom, with two white rings around his eyes. The second was a more lightly built tom with soft dark brown tabby fur. The last was a pretty silvery-blue she-cat, with long fur and bright blue eyes. Serenity bristled. "What do you what?" she hissed. "You're on Stone Pack territory." The ginger tom snorted. "And what's a she-cat like you supposed to do about it?" The silver she-cat prodded him with her long tail. "I think she's serious, Len." Len snorted again. "So what Sideswipe? She's all alone right now." he hissed, unsheathing long claws. The dark brown tabby cuffed him over the head. "We don't even need this land Len! Why start and unessesary fight?" Sideswipe nodded. "Macca has a good point, Len. Just give it up." Len snarled, and dissapeared over the ridge, Macca and Sideswipe close behind. Cobaltpaw ღ 12:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- River lifted his head as he saw Red return to the cave. "Red? Any luck with the mousers?" He rasped. "No, grandfather. They all got away, even the baby mice." Red confessed. "Oh Red, times are hard enough." The old tom then struggled to his paws, and padded out of the den. Suddenly, a little gray tom shot out of the bush, and ran into River! River fell over, gasping for air. "Watch it, youngin'!" "Sorry, oldster! I'm Red's mate, Courage, and I was just looking for her! We are gonna join Stone Pack! You wanna join, too? It'll have plenty protection!" "Fine! All I need is a good mouser or two!" ... And so, Stone Pack grew bigger that day, with more members every day. Frost's kits were almost old enough to fight, and River taught youngsters old hunting techniques. Stone Pack was growing big and strong, almost as big as a clan! They even assembled roles for their pack: Apprentices, Kits, Queens, Prey Hunters, Fighters, Elders, and Guards! LavenderheartWindwillowMintwish 22:52, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Rock and Serenity were guarding the camp when two she-cats and some kits came tumbling out of the undergrowth. Serenity sniffed them, while Rock growled. "Who are you?" The ginger she-cat flicked her ears. "I'm Foxglove, and this is my sister, Misha. These are Misha's kits, named Chemical and Romance. Can we join Stone Pack?" Rock nodded. "Sure. Chisel and Frost will help Misha with her kits." Misha looked scared. "W-what will Foxglove be? A hunter or something?" Serenity looked her over. "Foxglove will be a Fighter. Welcome to Stone Pack." Cobaltpaw ღ 00:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Eclipse saw some Stonepack cats and steered clear of them. He stopped on a rock and looked up at the stars and said quietly "Alex are you Zere?" he looked down when the stars twinkled he scratched the rock angrily and said a little to loudly "Alex Vhy did you have to die?" he kept looking up and he narrowed his eyes when he heard a rustle in the bushes SandBOO...Trick or treat 02:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- "Eclipse? Is Vat you?" It was Russia, Eclipse's sister. "I have veen looking vor you all dese moons! Where have you veen?" The dark brown she-cat purred and licked Eclipse's shoulder. HarleyQuinn 20:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Category:RPG